Hermosa Delincuente
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: -¿pero que diab…? -vio detrás suyo y solo se encontró con Sasuke- ese no, me refería al otro bastardo. -Oh, discúlpeme capitán, el otro bastardo entro en la bodega del fin de la manzana 11, es una zona cerrada así que no podrá escapar. -Muy bien, prepárense, vamos a entrar. La delincuente juvenil más rápida, inteligente e inalcanzable de los últimos 10 años, "Cuervo" AU y OoC NH


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Advertencia: Es una historia AU, ubicada en corea de sur, personajes OoC.**

* * *

Ya eran las 7:43 de la noche, se suponía que debía haber salido de la fiscalía a las 7:00, pero solo dos minutos antes de que terminase su odioso turno una molesta alarma había sonado, alguien se había infiltrado en el museo de arte de Ulsán, ¿Por qué tenía que ser un su turno?, encontraría al bastardo que no pudo esperar dos minutos para meterse en el jodido museo y se lo haría pagar.

Lo malo no era tener que hacer la maldita persecución a esta hora, lo malo era que llevaba más de 40 minutos siguiéndole y aun no le habían visto siquiera la cara, y pero aun él tenía que ir a una fiesta a las 8, y el colmo de sus males, es que ¡la fiesta era suya!, era su cumpleaños y no podría siquiera llegar a tiempo a su propia fiesta, esa que paso tanto tiempo organizando.

-Capitán, le hemos encontrado en la zona residencial alta –sonaba por el radio- va en una motocicleta.

-¡¿QUE?! Y entonces a quién diablos estamos siguiendo –observo enfrente, estaban siguiendo un auto negro donde se suponía viajaba el criminal- ese hijo de puta me está tomando el pelo, Sommers no le dejen escapar, inicien la persecución de nivel naranja.

-¿No cree que eso es demasiado excesivo capitán?

-¿Acaso estas cuestionando mis órdenes? –Dijo ya cabreado- te recuerdo que soy tu superior.

-Fuera Uzumaki, estas en mi jurisdicción –una nueva frecuencia de radio se hacía presente-

-Uchiha, bastardo –tomo su arma y dio las ordenes de cambiar la ruta- si hubiese llegado a tiempo yo no estaría metido en este embrollo, ya he perdido mucho tiempo así que no me iré hasta capturar a ese maldito, me importa un coño si es tu jurisdicción o no.

-Como quieras Uzumaki, pero si te metes en mi camino, TE MATARE.

Después de algunos minutos Naruto y su flota de unidades llego a la zona que su subordinado le había mencionado, bajo del auto y se dirigió a la flotilla de no más de 6 hombre que se encontraban ahí esperando, detrás suyo la flotilla de unidades del capitán Uchiha también hizo acto de presencia.

-Sommers –hablo el rubio- ¿Dónde está el bastardo?

-Detrás de usted capitán –respondió el chico con tranquilidad-

-¿pero que diab…? -vio detrás suyo y solo se encontró con Sasuke- ese no, me refería al otro bastardo.

-Oh, discúlpeme capitán, el otro bastardo entro en la bodega del fin de la manzana 11, es una zona cerrada así que no podrá escapar.

-Muy bien, prepárense, vamos a entrar en 5.

-Entendido capitán.

-Así que –una mirada fría, oscura y que anunciaba al mismísimo infierno se posó en la espalda del Uzumaki, era Sasuke- ¿toda tu flotilla de retrasados se dirige a mi como "bastardo"?

-Oh, pero si no es otro más que el famoso capitán Uchiha –hablo con burla el rubio- bueno, mis muchachos siempre tratan de complacer a su capitán, incluso si este detesta cierto nombre.

-Maldito incompetente, no tienes más que una bola de idiotas, son como animales que hacen lo que el domador, que por cierto es aún más animal que ellos, les diga.

-Piérdete Sasuke, tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Acaso estas así de irritable porque al verme recuerdas que Sakura volvió a rechazarte y aun me sigue rogando a mí? Si es así, déjame decirte que eres un patético que no acepta su derrota.

-No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en saber lo que pasa contigo y esa chica, eso fue un amor de secundaria, a mis 24 años es normal que ya lo haya olvidado.

-Pues tus acciones dicen lo contrario, según me dijo, te le declaraste una vez más hace 6 meses.

-Sí, y hace 6 meses estaba ebrio hasta el culo –dijo mientras se colocaba el chaleco antibalas debajo de la camisa blanca-

-Lo sé, te embriagaste por su rechazo ¿no?

-Sí, me embriague por un rechazo, pero te equivocas en algo, fue por el rechazo de la mujer más espectacular del mundo, no por tu fan de toda la vida –termino de arreglarse, tomo su arma, municiones y camino hacia su equipo- si me disculpa capitán Uchiha, tengo que atrapar a otro bastardo aparte de ti

Todos se colocaron en posiciones, estaban listo para entrar en la bodega, atrapar al tipo, patearle el culo (eso lo haría Naruto en venganza), amordazarlo (también de parte de Naruto), y llevarlo a la prisión, el capitán dio las primeras órdenes para el avance de los activos, pero justo antes de lograr penetrar la bodega un sonido salió del lugar, todos se pusieron alerta cuando una bomba de gas hizo efecto frente a ellos, retrocedieron unos pasos y de nuevo un sonido, ahora más cercano les puso nuevamente alerta.

Una potente luz les dio de lleno en la cara, y el sonido de una motocicleta acercándose a gran velocidad les hizo irse hacia atrás, Naruto corrió hacia la dirección donde iba la motocicleta, una vez habiendo salido del humo diviso a algunos metros de distancia, pero cada vez alejándose más, una silueta delgada, cabello negro y ondulado, cintura estrecha y unas largas y bien torneadas piernas, vestía un pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color, no podía ver su blusa pero si la chaqueta negra que le hacía juego al resto de la ropa.

Era una chica, eso era seguro, se trataba de la delincuente juvenil más rápida, inteligente e inalcanzable de los últimos 10 años, la apodada "cuervo", y vaya que le hacía honor a su sobre nombre, pues siempre vestía de negro, era muy inteligente y jamás, repito, jamás se ha llegado a conocer su rostro pues este siempre está cubierto por vendajes negros con detalles rojizos, jamás había dejado huella alguna como para saber quién era.

-¡SOMMERS! Verifica que todos se encuentren bien y diríjanse a la zona 12, esperen a mi señal para aparecerse, si esta es un callejón sin salida tienen que salir por ahí, no hay otra ruta.

-Enseguida capitán.

Solo tuvo que correr unos metros cuando la encontró viendo hacia arriba de la barda que se alzaba mostrando que era un callejón sin salida, la miro allí y se sintió victorioso, al fin la atraparía y sin duda se llevaría los créditos, los mismos que restregaría en la cara de Sasuke prepotencia Uchiha, preparo su arma y con la mayor seriedad posible dijo:

-Arriba las manos cuervo, ríndete ahora y veré que tu condena sea solo 30 años

-¡AH capitán Uzumaki! –Dijo en un sexy ronroneo- que gusto me da verlo de nuevo, siempre tan guapo, esos pantalones le quedan realmente bien.

-Gracias, pero no necesito que me halagues, necesito que pongas tus manos en la espalda y abras las piernas, seas buena niña y te vengas conmigo a la estación.

-¿esa es tu fantasía? Que te habrá las piernas y hacérmelo en tu escritorio…. Hmmm que pervertido –dijo mientras movía su trasero de manera sugestiva-

-¿Qué? ¡NO!, solo quiero meterte a prisión, eso es todo nena, ahora coopera con tu querido capitán Uzumaki y se buena niña.

-Me encantaría ser castigada por tus grandes manos cario, pero me temo que no se podrá.

Cuervo le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta a Naruto mientras saltaba sobre su motocicleta y tomando impulso llegaba hasta uno de los tejados y subía a la barda para escapar, pero justo allí fue interceptada por la escuadrilla que había enviado el rubio, Naruto subió lo más rápido posible para ser quien la atrapase, mientras tanto Sasuke observaba todo con detalle.

-Ríndete, no puedes escapar de aquí, al menos no viva

-Sabe que no podrán conmigo

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y saco una pequeña cajita, le lanzo un beso a Naruto y se lanzó desde lo alto de la barda al tiempo que liberaba el pequeño seguro que sobre salía de la cajita, dejando así al descubierto un colchón inflable de color azul donde amortiguo su caída, rodo por este hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, donde nuevamente lanzo una mirada a quienes le observaban desde arriba y se rio, claro que ellos eso no pudieron notarlo por los vendajes que cubrían la mitad de su rostro, sacudió el polvo de su ropa y salió corriendo.

Unos pasos más adelante se detuvo y saco una motocicleta negra de detrás de un montón de cartones, se colocó el casco y escapo, se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras Naruto lanzaba una maldición, sabían que esa era jurisdicción del mayor Gaara, no podían entrar ahí, ese hombre era un salvaje, si los veía en su zona los tacharía de traidores de la nación, así que solo ordeno la retirada pertinente.

-Sabía que no podrías, cuervo es una presa demasiado grande para alguien como tú –hablo con veneno en sus palabras el Uchiha-

-Cierra la maldita boca Sasuke, soy mucho más capaz que tú, no eres mejor.

-Sabes que lo soy

Después de dejar el reporte en el departamento de su sección, Naruto entro en su auto, se fue a toda velocidad a su departamento, se dio un baño y se fue a donde su fiesta llevaría poco menos de una hora de haber comenzado, llegando al lugar de la fiesta que era una casa que había adquirido hace apenas un año sonrió, después de todo era su fiesta y debía estar feliz.

Entro a la gran casa y recibió las felicitaciones de todos sus amigos más cercanos y familiares, allí también estaban algunos chicos de su escuadrilla y su mano derecha Sommers, saludo a todo el mundo, fue a donde su peli rosa amiga se encontraba y también la saludo, la música era excelente, todos incluido el, se divertían, cuando una hermosa chica llego, y Naruto sonrió, era justo a quien deseaba ver.

La vio caminar hacia él, llevaba un hermoso vestido negro con brillantes destellos lilas, lo que hacía que su piel luciese más blanca de lo que era, el cabello lacio y largo caía como una hermosa cascada por sus hombros y su espalda, y los destellos azules en conjunto con la melena negra hacia que se viera majestuoso, los hermosos ojos lilas lucían tan puros como la más hermosa luna llena, y los labios rojos hacia que quisieras flotar hasta ella y besarlos, todos la miraban, era ella el centro de atención.

-Hinata, preciosa, creí que me dejarías plantado –le tomo de la cintura-

-Jamás lo haría cariño –rodeo el cuello del joven con sus delgados brazos- feliz cumpleaños

-Hmmm ¿y no hay beso?

Hinata sonrió y se acercó a él con lentitud, ladeo un poco su cabeza y junto sus labios con los del rubio en un apasionado beso, atrapo entre los suyos el labio inferior de él, y los disfruto hasta el cansancio, soltó un leve gemido que solo fuese audible para él y le mordió los labios, no rompió el beso, eso era lo que menos quería, introdujo su lengua con lentitud y con esta comenzó a acariciar la del rubio, era el beso más apasionado que los presentes habían visto, y no solo eso, era también el más largo, llevaban casi 5 minutos besándose, ¿es que acaso no respiraban?

Poco a poco se separaron, y se sonrieron el uno al otro ignorando al resto, y con la diversión del momento comenzaron a bailar, mas tarde fueron a tomar una copa y a platicar, eran las 2 de la mañana, entre besos y arrumacos, bailes y copas el tiempo se les había pasado, después de algunos besos apasionados y sin seña alguna de estar ebrios, ambos se perdieron entre la multitud, se fueron besando hasta llegar a la oficina de la casa.

-Hina, quédate conmigo toda la noche, quiero hacerte el amor hasta que me llegue el medio día –dijo el rubio mientras repartía besos húmedos en el cuello de la joven-

-Sabes que no puedo, hoy no puedo amor –Naruto la sentó en el escritorio donde ella abrió las piernas para que él se acomodara- es tarde y debo irme a un pendiente.

-Diablos, por lo menos hagámoslo aquí, rápido y salvaje, déjame liberarte de esa tensión preciosa.

-Eres un pervertido Naruto-kun, pero acepto, me muero por tenerte –le susurró al oído mientras una húmeda mordida le coloco en el cuello-

En una veloz movimiento Hinata le quito la camisa a Naruto, dejando al aire el trabajado pecho del rubio, sonrió con malicia y bajo hasta llegar a morder sus tetillas, beso por todos lados hasta llegar al ombligo donde se detuvo fugazmente, saco su lengua y lamio desde allí hasta llegar al cuello, allí Naruto la beso con ferocidad, y comenzó a bajarle la parte superior del vestido hasta dejar libres sus grandes y redondos pechos, le mordió la clavícula y con una de sus manos apretó y masajeó un seno, mientras el otro era lamido y mordisqueado por su boca.

Después de haberse deleitado con los pechos de la chica, subió la parte inferior del vestido hasta dejarle el trasero descubierto, dejando a la vista una diminuta tanguita de color negro, bajo su mano derecha hasta esa zona y con dos de sus dedos comprobó la humedad, le hizo a un lado el pedacito de tela y comenzó a frotarle los dedos desde la entrada vaginal hasta el clítoris.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, Hinata arqueaba su espalda dándole un mejor acceso al Uzumaki, quien seguía besándola como su no hubiese mañana, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y la coloco de espaldas, recostándola así del escritorio, le abrió las piernas y se colocó de rodillas de frente al trasero de esta.

Separo con sus manos las nalgas para tener una mejor vista, mordió una a lo que Hinata solo dio un respingón, acerco su rostro y sin previo aviso ya se encontraba lamiendo la humedad de la zona, provocando un sonido pervertido al momento que succionaba los labios o el clítoris, mientras Hinata daba gemidos aún más fuertes y se agarraba con fuerza de los bordes del escritorio.

-Eres el manjar más delicioso –beso la nalgas de la chica al tiempo que se bajaba los pantalones y el bóxer dejando a la vista de cualquier pervertida su ya endurecido miembro- extrañaba tanto tu sabor.

-Eres tan pervertido cariño –comenzó a mover el trasero como si lo invitase a seguir- solo tú te comes este manjar, nadie podría hacerlo como tu

-Me haces feliz preciosa

Tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo acomodo en la estrecha entrada lo metió con fuerza haciendo que ambos soltaran un fuerte gemido, cerró los ojos y empezó a disfrutar de las sensaciones, la estrechez y la calidez, la humedad le facilitaba el trabajo, empezó con movimientos lentos y fuertes, sentía que llegaba hasta lo más profundo que podía y sentía que le apretaba de una manera muy sensual, los gemidos de su compañera lo hacían poner aún más esmero.

-Ma…. Más… más duro Na-Naruto ¡Ahhh! Cariño por favor más duro

-Eres una traviesa preciosa

La tomo de las caderas y comenzó a poner más fuerza en cada embestida, él no podía dejar de gemir, lo estaba apretando demasiado y joder, aun no quería correrse, decidió bajar la fuerza y aumentar la velocidad, ella ni siquiera le reclamo, solo se dedicó a disfrutar y apretar sus paredes para hacerlo gozar.

-No apretes tanto hermosa ¡ahhh! Santo cielo, es tan delicioso

-AH sí cariño, así, Hmmm, dame mas

Se apegó más a ella y la cambio de posición, la coloco de un lado y le levanto una de las piernas para seguir dándole gusto al pecado, se acercó a ella y la beso, comenzó a bajar la velocidad, llevaban cerca de 30 minutos encerrados y pronto comenzarían a sospechar, debían apurarse, era la hora de terminar, de nuevo las embestidas eran fuertes y los gemidos aumentaron de volumen, su compañera ahora le apretaba más y su amigo ya no resistirá mucho.

Sintió que era la hora, solo aguantaría unas embestidas más y se correría, sabía que Hinata también estaba por llegar, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, se sintió desfallecer cuando su pene se vio apretado con fuerza y sintió el calor del orgasmo de su compañera afectarle a él también, su miembro vibro y se corrió dentro de ella, como a ambos les gustaba, la beso para impedir el gemido o podrían ser pillados por algún curioso.

Esperaron por algunos minutos y Hinata comenzó a acomodarse el vestido y arreglar su cabello, tomo maquillaje de su bolso y se retoco, se acomodó la tanga y le coloco la camisa a Naruto, mientras él se alzaba el bóxer y el pantalón.

-¿Podremos salir el fin de semana cariño? –hablo Naruto mientras la abrazaba-

-Sí, -dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo- podremos ir a la cabaña y pasar juntos el fin

-Entonces pasare por ti a madi odia el viernes, así que no te metas en problemas preciosa.

-Así lo hare amor, pero ahora debo irme –le dio un corto beso en los labios-

-Pero antes preciosa, ¿Cuándo diablos ocultaste esa motocicleta detrás de esos cartones?

-Jajaja ¿eso?, fue la semana pasada, el capitán Gaara está en una conferencia en Japón así que supuse que no lo sabrían y no se atreverían a entrar allí.

-Bueno mi pequeña criminal, ten cuidado con Gaara, ese maldito es bueno, te avisare cuando lleguen las unidades secretas, debes tener más cuidado, hare todo lo que pueda desde adentro.

-Si amor, tendré cuidado.

-por cierto, me gustaría un sensual baile con tu traje de cuervo –la abrazo por detrás- sería algo muy sexy

-Lo pensare capitán

Salieron juntos del despacho y se revolvieron con el resto de invitados, caminaron hasta donde estaban los amigos más cercanos del rubio y se separaron al ver allí a Sasuke, pues él no sabía que Cuervo y Hinata eran la misma persona, y menos que esta era la novia de Naruto, después de todo Sasuke solo sabía que debían proteger a cuervo de la policía, pero no conocía a cuervo en persona.

Hinata saludo a los amigos y amigas de Naruto incluyendo al Uchiha, allí se detuvo al ver que este le coqueteaba de manera desvergonzada.

-Hinata, estas preciosa, llegue hace un rato y no te vi –se puso en una pose bastante guay mientras le sonreía- ¿no me digas que te vas?

-Es tarde y llegue temprano, tengo unos pendientes así que me tengo que ir.

-y que tal si mejor te llevo, platicamos y te hago pasar una gran noche –decía el Uchiha mientras de acariciaba un mechón de cabello-

-¿Estas muy orgulloso de tu… paquete Sasuki? –Preguntó con aparente inocencia-

-Cuando lo pruebes hasta tu estarás orgullosa, eres el tipo de mujer que necesita un hombre como yo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Sabes, he comprobado que lo que a chicos como tú les sobra de orgullo, les falta de mercancía querido –tomo a Naruto del brazo y lo acerco a ella mientras Sasuke aún seguía en shock por lo que le dijo- además, yo estoy más que orgullosa de ser la mujer de Naruto, porque este chico sí que me complace

Hinata miro con burla a Sasuke y comenzó a besar a Naruto, les sonrió a todos y se despidió, aun debía ir a entregar lo del robo a Sai, él se encargaría de venderlo en el mercado negro, iba a buscar su auto cuando de nuevo Naruto la alcanzo.

-¡CASATE CONMIGO! –Declaro sin más-

-Es cierto, hoy no me lo habías pedido amor –le sonrió con dulzura- pero No.

-Jaja sabía que dirías eso –sonrió al igual que ella y le dijo desde las escaleras:- dile al idiota de Sai que espero que me visite pronto.

-Lo hare cariño.

Así se despidieron, Naruto como siempre siendo rechazado, pero no le preocupaba, ahora no podían casarse, cuando terminaran de reunir todo el dinero necesario lo harían y entonces no le siria "cásate conmigo", ese día seria especial, ese día le llenaría la casa de rosas y de rodillas le pediría matrimonio de la manera más romántica, por ahora ellos seguirían siendo "Cuervo" y el "Capitán Uzumaki", sonrió para sí mismo, amaba mucho a esa chica, su amada delincuente, estaba loco por ella, era el amor de su vida y un día sería su esposa, por ahora regresaría y vería la cara de Sasuke al enterarse que la chica de la que estaba interesado el señor Uchiha, era la novia del grandioso Uzumaki, se divertiría mucho y le diría que allí estaba Sakura, ella sí que lo amaba.

El sabia claramente que mientras Sasuke y el la protegiesen nada malo le pasaría, porque Nadie lo separaría de su amada Hinata, de su amada cuervo, su HERMOSA DELINCUENTE.

* * *

*ACLARACIONES*

¿Por qué Naruto no le reclamo a cuervo cuando lo encontró?

Porque él sabía que se trataba de su novia y cuando lo alarma sonó, pensó que se trataba de alguien más, pues era Sasuke quien se encargaría de cuidarle de la policía y no lo hizo.

¿Por qué Sasuke no sabe del noviazgo de Naruto y Hinata y los demás si?

Es la manera en la que Hinata buscaba vengarse de el por molestar a Naruto.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, déjenme un Review con su opinión y sugerencias por algún futuro fic, ya saben que todo con el debido respeto y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
